The invention relates to a system, including a method and apparatus for performing the method, for automatically displaying selected views of an assembly facility (e.g., an arena, coliseum, concert hall, convention center, events center, lecture hall, opera house, race track, sports venue, stadium, theater, velodrome, or the like) from selected seating areas thereof.
The Appendices sets forth copyrighted subject matter. No objection is made to reproduction of the Appendices solely in connection with reproducing any patent that may issue from this application, but all other rights under copyright law are reserved.